Robert Axelrod (actor)
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | known for = Voice of Lord Zedd | spouse = | other_names = }} Robert Axelrod (May 29, 1949 – September 7, 2019), also credited as Axel Roberts and Myron Mensah, was an American actor. He was primarily known for his voice work, which included Digimon, having started voice acting for the English-language versions of anime in 1980; providing the voice of Lord Zedd, the main antagonist of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; and Finster, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monster maker. He also portrayed a Paul McCartney look-alike on the popular sitcom Family Matters, and later in his career appeared in several productions by comedy duo Tim & Eric. Biography He was born and raised in New York City. He has said that he wanted to be in the entertainment industry starting in kindergarten after first entertaining his classmates. He started acting in commercials and theater as a child. He then worked as a full-time guitarist in the early 1970s. Then in 1980 he got his start in voice over roles with Banner the Squirrel. He continued throughout the years performing on stage and in 1983 starred in the rock play All the Difference. In 1984 he started working for Saban Entertainment doing voice over and writing for programs including Wowser and Hallo Spencer, which he said were "the two finest products we produced." His agency, Mobile Monicker Productions, noted that he voiced over 150 characters in his career. Death Axelrod died in Los Angeles on September 7, 2019 at the age of 70. He had been suffering from problems caused by spinal surgery. He was survived by his sister. Filmography Anime * Aesop's Fables - Hare * Around the World with Willy Fog - Additional Voices * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Genma Otagaki * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Blue Falcon, Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Katakura * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Hare * Hajime no ippo - Hachinohe * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Little Women - Father * Lensman - Sol * Maple Town - Additional Voices * Neo-Tokyo - Tsutomu Sugioka * The Noozles - Additional Voices * Robotech - Rico (as Axel Roberts) * Rurouni Kenshin - Sakata, Additional Voices * Samurai Champloo - Roukishi * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Movor * Ys - Jenokris Animation * Animated Stories from the New Testament - Bartholomew * Chucklewood Critters - George, Easter Bunny * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Iznogoud - Additional Voices * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol - Professor Know-A-Lot, Additional Voices * Mickey Mouse Works - Headless Horseman * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Additional Voices Film References External links * * * * * Category:1949 births Category:2019 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors